


Ash Finally Becomes Champion

by aerliae



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Cynthia has a granddaughter apparently, I am bored, as much as i love pokemon and the anime, just the ridiculousness of ash's pokemon journey, little effort was put into this, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerliae/pseuds/aerliae
Summary: Ash Ketchum was finally dubbed the Pokemon World's Champion!





	Ash Finally Becomes Champion

At last, Ash Ketchum became champion. 

After eighty-seven years, the world of Pokemon decided to grant him the worldwide title of "The Battling Champion", because he won no championships but attempted every one of them that existed. 

“The effort”, Cynthia’s granddaughter said, “is honorable. No one has attempted against every Elite Four, and although he lost to every champion, his refusal to give up is a feat and a display of incredible endurance in itself.”

Even today, at the immortal age of ten, he is still on his Pokemon journey to become a true Pokemon Master.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write some real fanfiction but honestly? lol writing. lol plot.  
> \--  
> I know he's eleven (finally) but he probably lied he's probably some immortal who has aged far too long and forgot time is a thing.


End file.
